


[podfic] playacting

by nex_et_nox, reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Batfamily Feels, Coffee, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, POV Outsider, Podfic, Robins Being Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “So,” Jim said, “are you one of Wayne’s new kids?” Because only siblings acted that way toward each other, and it seemed like every time Gotham turned around, Bruce Wayne was adopting more kids. It was a reasonable question.“What?” Jay asked. “No, I’m—” He paused. Very slowly, his head tilted as he looked over Jim’s shoulder in the most obvious way he possibly could.Jim Gordon accidentally meets the "newest" member of the Wayne family.





	[podfic] playacting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [playacting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201475) by [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** POV Outsider, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Coffee, Robins Being Robins, Batfamily Feels, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:09:05

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this podfic  **[as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(DCU\)%20_playacting_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0406.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
